Taking A Chance
by Goddess Of Death1
Summary: Heero and Duo have been bumping into each other for awhile. Currently Heero is on a extremely dangerous mission, that even he might not make it out of. Especially because he's waiting for his death. Will Duo alone, be able to give Heero a reason to live?
1.

Ack!!!! My first Gundam Wing Poem/Fic!!!!! And I thought my story would be so much   
more... better....I wrote this poem myself , so no one steal it. If you want to you use it,   
you'll hafta ask me.  
  
WARNING!!! Shounen Ai. M/M pairing. Duo and Heero!!!!!!!!!! 1 x 2 !!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: DUH. This part really sucks. Not only is it boring, you hafta get the fact you   
don't own Gundam Wing shoved into your face... and repeated and repeated. *Bores   
herself to death* **sigh, ** onto the fic!!! REVIEW Or else omae o korosu. *Yea that's   
original* Wait! REVIEW or omae o kisu!!!!!!!! (Look at Akuma's 'From far away' fic to   
understand) P.S. I am JUST KIDDING. I won't 'kisu', unless of course you look   
extremely like Heero or Duo or Zechs or Squall or Zell or Ken or Hotohori *list goes on   
and on*  
  
  
I'm starting off with a poem. Currently I'm on the third page of chapter 2. It'll be up loaded in a week AT MOST.  
  
  
A chance meeting,  
in our dance of death.  
Our past is repeating,  
and yet you haven't left.  
  
We fight together side by side,  
filling our hearts with emotions we lack.  
Driven further by our pride,  
but we always both come back.  
  
Past lives of hate left burning,  
we're stuck inside the fire.  
My feelings lost leaves me yearning,  
and I want you to succumb to my desire.  
  
Broken by the death I've brought,  
I want us to be whole.  
Looking for the love I sought,  
I found it in your soul.  



	2. 

Here's 'chapter one', but because of FANficTION.NET it says chapter two! (Just making   
a point) This chapter hasn't changed much, just some corrections. Now onto the story!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One- Dangerous Repetition  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Special OZ Training School-  
  
Heero Yuy sat at a wooden desk. It was a plain room, with two beds. Everything   
was untouched, it would have looked unoccupied if it hadn't been for the silent boy   
waiting for his laptop to boot up. The light was purposely turned dim. He wouldn't admit   
it, but he liked it because the dim lights and the blaring screen reminded him of being in   
Wing.   
  
Before I could check for any new mail, I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me. In one   
fluid motion I jumped out of my seat and grabbed my gun out of my belt. Judging from   
the sound I heard, I aimed and fired without even fully turning around yet.  
  
When I did look, I recognized a pair of shocked violet eyes. Before the bullet could exit   
the shaft, I jerked my arm to the left.  
  
Duo's face turned a bit paler and held his breath. His eyes were closed expectantly. After   
a moment of silence, Duo opened his eyes. Regaining his composure, he turned to look at   
the bullet a few centimeters away from his head, embedded into the wall.   
  
"I should have known, Death can't die."  
  
Before Duo could blame me, and continue his endless babble, I slid the gun back into my   
belt. Irritated by the fact he'd been able to surprise me and that I nearly killed him said,   
"You shouldn't have snuck in." It didn't provoke conversation, but it left room for it.   
  
"I'm sorry. I'm good at sneaking in."  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
The machine gun in Heero's hand, reached the end of it's its clip. He let it drop loudly to   
the floor. He listened for a moment, and not a single sound was heard. Satisfied, he began   
to run down the corridor. He avoided looking at the dead bodies and did his best to keep   
up his pace and not trip.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Oz Colony 194 base-  
  
"Warning! Warning! Detonation in one minute, twenty seconds."  
  
So this is it? This is how I die? I wish it would happen sooner... The sooner I die the   
sooner I'd be perfect. So ironic, I can do things not even machines can accomplish, and   
the only thing I can't do is die. You'd think being Oz's main target, my life would end   
sooner… But that'll all be changed soon.   
  
"Warning! Warning! Detonation in sixty seconds."  
  
I don't just hope Duo made it out safely, I depend on it. Duo had so much to live for, and   
didn't deserve to die just because I felt like I accomplished my reason in life. This would   
be the perfect end, to the perfect soldier. Ironic…  
  
I heard the mechanical sound of the doors opening... An Oz soldier come to put me out of   
my misery? Maybe I killed his comrade in arms, or even a brother. In that case, I   
deserved to be killed by him.  
  
To my horror, Duo staggered through the open doorway. Wounded and bleeding, he was   
clutching his arm in pain. He looked at me sadly.   
  
"Heero… you planed on dying here didn't you?"  
  
Ignoring his words, I jumped up and ran to him. On closer inspection, I determined he   
had been shot. Thankfully, the bullet missed anything vital and had pierced right through   
his arm. It would be worse if the bullet was still in there.   
  
"Warning! Warning! Detonation in 50 seconds!"  
  
Panicking, I ripped part of my green tank top off and tied it around his wound. I made   
sure it was tight. Standing up, I grabbed Duo's shoulders firmly. Looking him directly in   
the eyes, I asked him "Why did you come here Duo?!"  
  
"You were going to kill yourself."  
  
"You could have died! You shouldn't have to die for someone like me!"  
  
"Warning! Warning! Detonation in 30 seconds!"  
  
"Escape Now!!!" I ordered him.  
  
"Not without you."  
  
Trying to wake Duo from his state of insanity, I squeezed his shoulders. "You are leaving   
without me. That's an order!"  
  
"I'm not leaving without you…" Duo's condition was getting worse from the blood loss.   
Trying to save his energy, Duo rested his head against Heero's shoulder. There was no   
way, he'd live his life without Heero. He'd miss him too much.  
  
"Warning! Warning! Detonation in twenty seconds!"  
  
There's no way I'm letting Duo die because of me…   
  
Gently, so I wouldn't disturb his wound, I lifted him up. He was a lot lighter and more   
fragile than he looked. Afraid to lose him, I held him tightly and began to run towards the   
window. It was the only way.   
  
The window was 30 yards away. I took deep breaths and with each step I stretched my   
legs as far as they could go. I could feel the adrenaline pump in my vie   
  
"Warning! Warning! Detonation in five seconds!"  
  
'There's no way you're dying because of me!' I pushed my legs to run faster than I'd ever   
run in my life.   
  
"Warning! Warning! Detonation in one second!"   
  
Nearing the window, I took a flying the leap. 'No way, you're dying Duo.' In midair I   
turned, squeezing Duo even tighter. I felt my back, break through the glass of the   
window. The flying shards ripped through my skin, sending my pain drives into overload.   
It shredded my tank top to pieces and whenever I moved the lacerations felt as if they   
would rip open further. Ignoring the pain, I held Duo even closer, determined not to let   
him get hurt. Completely cleared of the window and the glass shards, both of us seemed   
to stay suspended in midair. The moment passed and we began crashing down to reality,   
to the ground. The building burst into flames behind us.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
  
My mission was to get into the Oz control room, and destroy the collected data on the   
pilots. There was NO data on me. Not anywhere Oz could get their filthy hands on   
anyway. The mechanical security was higher than expected. Oz was getting too   
careless… to think, they'd leave machines to fight for them. This was obviously not just   
another Oz base. I'll have to examine it further. After the mission was completed of   
course.   
  
Further down the hall I passed an ominous looking door. It gave off a sense of familiarity   
and foreboding and it called me to it.   
  
'Later, I have a mission.  
(Flashback)  
  
Oz Underwater Earth Base-  
  
  
Sitting in the cockpit of Wing, I took aim on the underwater base. It was perfectly   
located. It bordered on the edge of the Sanc Kingdom. Using the ocean as their cover, it   
would painfully easy to take it over.   
  
'As if it isn't easy enough already.'  
  
It was like an in and out mission. It should have been easy. But it wasn't. If I did destroy   
the base, the thousands of soldiers would be alive one second and dead the next. And it   
wasn't like I could tell to get out because I wanted to destroy their base.  
  
Dying instantly held no appeal to me. I wanted to die slowly, with time to think over my   
life and time to reminisce. Even if all my memories were of war and training. At least I   
would die happy, thinking of the other pilots and…Duo.  
  
I took aim on the intricate network of bombs set below the base. The base still had no   
clue it was sitting on 3k pounds of explosives? Must have taken a lot of secrecy. Wonder   
who it was. Dr. J hadn't told me. He didn't want me emotionally attached to the other   
pilots, so he rarely mentioned the other 5 Gundam pilots.  
  
I could see the target I was supposed to hit. A large explosive connected to many other   
explosives. Death would be instant. They wouldn't know what hit them…  
  
Wait! It must have been Duo that set the explosives! He's the only one that is secretive   
enough to do it!   
  
I already knew I cared about Duo. Maybe in a best friend sort of way, maybe something   
more. Before I met Duo, I've never even had a friend. How could I discern my feelings, if   
I had no prior experience? It's not like Dr. J has a 'Get in touch with your inner-self   
course'. So all I knew was that I cared about Duo. That was all I needed to know. I had   
failed. I compromised my mission, the victory, and the lives of those around me. Maybe   
the guilt was my punishment for all the mistakes I've made.  
  
I'm killing them. I should make it less painful. But…I'd be more hurt if I didn't get a   
chance to say goodbye to Duo. Even if only in my mind. 'No one cares what you think   
Heero!!' J's words fought it's way into my mind. 'They'll only care about you, after you   
finish the mission and become the perfect soldier!!!'  
  
Pushing my thoughts to the back of my mind, I re-aimed Wing's Twin Buster rifles at the   
large explosive. For a second I could feel the energy gather around me. Then in an   
instant, the energy was fired, in a single deadly been of electricity.   
  
After a series of explosions, the ground began to shake. The sea-green ocean water   
darkened into a sickly black color. Surveying the area, Heero saw a slim figure dressed   
from head to foot in black. The cliff began to shake violently and the person lost his   
footing and fell headfirst into the black ocean. A long braid trailing behind him…  
  
"Duo!!"   
  
I was in a state of pure disbelief. Taking action immediately, I guided Wing over to where   
I saw Duo fall in. Discarding my tank top, I opened the cockpit and jumped out.   
  
With a splash, Heero disappeared into the depths of the murky water. Moments later   
Wing crashed into the sandy shore causing another tremor to travel throughout the   
mountains.  
  
I was searching blindly. I couldn't see anything. Kicking my legs hard, in no time I was   
20 feet under. I could no longer tell where the sea floor was. Perhaps I had swum into a   
large underwater cavern and wouldn't make it to the surface in time?  
  
I felt surging currents around my midsection. It was too big to be a fish…could it be a   
dolphin… or a shark?  
  
Returning to an upright position, Heero felt the water parting. Meaning something   
aerodynamic and huge was coming directly towards him.   
  
Dolphins aren't made to go that fast. It must be a shark…  
  
Still unable to see, I waited until I could hear the sound of the shark gliding through the   
water directly in front of me. Using my super human reflexes, I did a swift back flip,   
kicking the shark in it's unprotected under belly.  
  
The shark learned all too well, of Heero's swift agility and unadulterated power. Sensing   
a weaker prey nearby the shark sped off.   
  
Heero felt the shark turn and leave. The shark had given up too easily… 'There's weaker   
prey nearby… Duo!!' With a burst of speed, he swam after the shark.   
  
I knew I would have to get to Duo before the shark did. For some reasons my skills   
drastically improved. I grudgingly acknowledged that it was probably by my desperation   
to save Duo. My speed matched the sharks pace. Knowing that Duo might soon run out of   
air soon, I surpassed the shark's speed.   
  
I kept swimming. Praying that Duo would be alright.  
  
'Damn it! Where the hell is he?!' Miraculously I felt my hands brush past a sinking body.   
Frantically I grabbed him, not wanting to waste time if it was just a dead Oz official.   
'Is it him? Is it really him?'  
  
I felt my arms encircle a familiar body. For the first time in my life I was giddy. 'It's him!   
It's him!' Quickly I sobered up. I felt for a pulse. It was barely there, but it was there! I   
felt myself undergo another wave of happiness. Keeping a tight grip on the unconscious   
Duo in my arms I began to kick up towards the surface.  
  
Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end…   
  
The shark had returned… and it was angry that I'd taken it's meal…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi! It's like 2am, and I am soooooooooooooooo tired that I feel like passing oit!!!! Not to   
mention that I'm typing with one hand so typing this is taking v---e-----r-----y long.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Falls onto bed* ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
6  
  



	3. Darkness All Around

Thanks to: - (that's what it said),Gabbi (thanks!!),  
chibi hentai (I'm on ur favorites list?! *starts crying*   
*Wahhhh!* I really really really didn't expect that! Thanks soo much!! *Wahhhhhh!!!*),   
omisha (hee, hee. I wrote it), Serenity (thanks), Corinna (I hope you like this part),   
SilverShinigami (thanks for the criticism, I tried to stop @ @;),   
zuci (hee, hee. More cliff hangerd to come), wolfmaiden (Hi!!!! You came back!!!!)  
Mitsugi (YAY! It'S MITSUGI! Yay! I'm still waiting for your site! Yay! YAY!)  
  
  
Oh god! This is waaay to late! Sorry about that, I had to take my regents test at school. I   
think I managed to cram enough info into my head the days before the test.  
Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!! That reminds me; in my school we had a class on   
writing children's books. This seriously pissed me off… but I tried my best. I made my   
picture book starring Heero: "The assassin that could." Full with pictures of Relena,   
Dorothy and Hilde being shot. Lol. There was a huge commotion (kid's books and all)….   
Now my whole class thinks I'm crazy.  
  
  
  
(Continued Flashback)  
  
  
The shark had returned… and it was angry I stole his meal…  
  
Maybe I could out swim him? There was no way, he was going to get Duo. He'd have to   
go through me first and I wouldn't be giving up that easy…  
  
It won't be easy but I'll do anything…   
  
I began kicking my legs as hard as I could. Both Duo and I were running out of air. I was   
going visibly slower because of Duo's dead weight…  
  
Don't say dead! Duo isn't dead.   
  
I felt something brush against the tip of my legs. Holy Shit! The shark was chasing us! It   
hadn't left us alone. Panic gripping the edges of my mind, I picked up my pace. My lungs   
were burning and I didn't know how much time I had left…  
  
I felt razor-edged teeth clamp down on my foot, instantly tearing apart the skin, tendons,   
muscles and getting caught on bone.   
  
An instant later I felt the pain. It sent white-hot flashes throughout my body. For a second,   
I couldn't move. I tried desperately not to feel the pain. I should have known… ignoring   
things don't make them go away…   
  
Unable to control myself I opened my mouth and let out a scream. It wasted the precious   
air I had left.   
  
The pain was mind numbing and I couldn't think straight, not to mention the lack of   
oxygen was destroying my brain cells. The only thought that came to my mind was   
'Escape!' Instinctively I tried to squirm and pull my leg out of the shark's jaw. This only   
succeeded in ripping my leg apart even more, bringing more unbearable, mind   
wrenching pain.  
  
The water around me turned warm. It was my own blood. Taking my gun out from my   
hem of my spandex, I fired. Without my brain working correctly, I couldn't hear, I   
couldn't think properly and I already couldn't see. I could only hope that I hit the shark   
and didn't shoot my own leg.  
  
I felt the shark release it's grip on my leg and was assaulted by a wave of both cold water and   
fresh blood. I was both relieved and horrified at the same time. I killed another living   
thing, but I saved Duo.  
  
That thought flew out of my mind as I felt the salt water enter my fresh wounds. For an   
instant my vision turned white. I ordered myself to ignore the pain.  
  
Clutching Duo for support, I began to swim towards the surface with my one good leg.   
  
  
The odds were againist me. I did my best when the odds were againist me. But that was just me.  
The soldier. Not the real me, that wanted to save Duo.  
  
'Hold on! Just hold on!' I didn't feel like living if Duo died.  
  
I saw a faintest glimmer of light. With inhuman strength, I pushed myself further.   
  
Finally, Duo and I broke through the surface. Barely taking a breath myself, I noticed   
Duo wasn't breathing. "Duo! Breathe!" I screamed at his prone form.  
  
Large waves began to slam against us. I tried desperately, to keep Duo's head above   
water. Repeatedly I was dunked underwater, and then pushed back above water only to   
have another wave slam into me. I didn't bother me that much. Knowing Duo would be   
able to breathe was worth it.   
  
'That is if he's even breathing at all…'  
  
  
My mind numb with from the salt water, it felt like an enternity before me and Duo were   
slammed onto the sandy shore. Because I hadn't let go of Duo, he landed flat on his back,   
with me on top of him. His braid had come undone somewhere along the way. His   
shining chestnut brown hair lay loosely around both of us. He looked like a perfect angel…   
except his lips were turning blue. And angels don''t die...  
  
I sat up, straddling him and ripped his shirt off. Placing both my hands on Duo's well-  
toned and muscular chest, I began to push in beat with my own heart.   
  
Duo looked beautiful. He was perfect. 'Why am I thinking these things?' I asked myself.   
He is your partner, that's ALL. 'Just stay clinical…' I repeated to myself in my mind.  
  
I leaned down until our faces were only inches apart. Taking my index finger, I put it on   
his lip. I intended to use it to keep him from choking on his own tongue. But I was so   
mesmerized by being this close to him; instead I ran my finger over his lips. The touch   
caused places I thought were dead in me to spark alive. It sent shivers down my spine…   
and I wanted more.   
  
I opened his mouth, and kept his tongue compressed. Slowly I blew into his mouth,   
breathing for him. There was no response…  
  
Worriedly I began to push on Duo's chest again.   
  
Almost there…  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
  
Approaching the control room, I noted that there weren't many guards… Something else   
was happening here…The guards are busy with something else... Quickly, Heero entered the room,   
and shoot at everything that moved.   
  
Looking behind him to make sure no one had discovered, he saw no one and smiled   
wickedly. Confidently, Heero walked further into the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
  
(Continued Flashback)  
  
  
A tear formed at the corner of my eyes. It slowly rolled down my cheek and noisily landed   
on Duo's bare chest. After that, all the tears I was holding in broke out. It was the first   
time I ever cried.   
  
It wasn't working… Duo still wasn't breathing…  
  
"Please Duo…you can't die…" Duo didn't respond.  
  
  
Breaking down and sobbing loudly, I collapsed onto Duo. I cried into his shoulder.  
  
  
'Why did it have to be you Duo? I should have been killed! I'd do anything to switch   
places with you. I know… I'll finally be able to kill myself and I'll be able to see you   
again and tell you I…' No words came to Heero's mind. He knew he felt it and he knew it   
was true. But he didn't know just what it was… 'I what?!'  
  
Finding he didn't want to give up on Duo just yet. Covering Duo's lips with his own,   
Heero breathed into Duo's mouth. Nothing happened.  
  
No! This isn't happening! Duo can't… he can't be dead. Heero cupped Duo's heart   
shaped face with his hands, shaking him slightly and willing the lifeless boy to breathe.   
Running his hands through Duo's silky chestnut brown hair, Heero took a deep breath.   
  
Trapping Duo's head in his hands, in his last desperate plea to anyone that could hear   
him, he crushed his red lips into Duo's blue ones and forced extreme amounts of air down his   
throat.   
  
Suddenly Duo jerked underneath Heero. Quickly turning his head to the side, Duo began to   
cough up murky black water.  
  
At first Heero stared at Duo. He wasn't dead… Slowly that thought sunk in. He…He's not   
dead! Too relieved and too ecstatic to move, Heero simply sat on top of Duo and stared   
at him. 'Thank you god, thank you god…' Heero didn't even know he believed in a god.  
  
Abruptly Duo stopped coughing and turned to look at Heero. Seeing his tear stained face,   
joyous and concerned expression all at once was enough to leave Duo speechless.   
  
Heero's sparkling Prussian eyes spoke to Duo more than words ever could. So Duo did   
the only thing he could think of. Snaking his hands up Heero's perfectly toned back, Duo   
smiled at Heero.  
  
  
Heero could feel chills running up and down his spine. Duo's hands were making him   
loose all sensible thought. And without thought, there also weren't any of his usual   
limitations. Who knew what he might do? The only thing that existed to him, wasn't   
missions, wasn't guilt and wasn't some bitchy Peacecrap girl, right now Duo was the   
only thing that mattered to him.  
  
His hands finally done exploring each crevice, each muscle and every scar on Heero's back, Duo   
finally allowed his hands to rest in Heero's unruly hair. Then suddenly, with cat-like quickness   
he pulled Heero down. Now Heero lay fully on top of him. As Heero moaned, Duo took advantage   
of it and slipped his tongue into Heero's partially opened lips.  
  
Their tongues began to spar, each fighting for purchase on one another. Duo pulled   
Heero impossibly closer to him. Heero responded by tilting Duo's head back slightly.   
This gave him more leverage and allowed him to divulge further into Duo's deliciously   
hot mouth.  
  
A long time later, but not long enough by far for the two, they parted for air.   
  
Both boys panted heavily. Heero looked directly into the endless violet depths of Duo's   
eyes. He liked that…very much…and he wanted more…  
  
  
(END FLASHBACK)   
  
  
  
Finally deleting the information off the Oz computer, Heero was about to leave the room   
to check on the ominous door he passed. But on last glance, Heero decided he couldn't   
stop himself. He walked back into the room and placed two black objects under the   
computer.   
  
Heero then exited the room and casually walked down the hall. Turning the corner, a   
huge blast was heard. Seconds later smoke began to billow behind Heero along with the   
occasional computer pieces… Heero smirked to himself.   
  
  
Returning his thoughts back to the door, the smirk vanished without a trace, replaced by  
Heero's stoic mask. Taking out his favorite gun, Heero began to jog down the hall. Without   
stopping, Heero kicked the door open, with just enough strength so that the door wouldn't   
fly off it's hinges.   
  
Heero looked inside the room for a couple of seconds, his gun aiming at one thing, then   
quickly taking aim at something else. But he didn't fire.   
  
Slowly Heero kneeled down. The room was pitch dark, but obviously he had been able to   
see something. Taking a closer look, he reached his free hand to touch something masked   
by the darkness. Heero struggled to hold in a gasp. Removing his hand from the smothering   
darkness, a soft pit-pat was heard. Bringing his hand into the light, it was covered completely in blood.  
  
Heero watched as another drop fell, seeming to take an eternity to land on linoleum floor.   
The next drop fell quickly followed the former one and landed on the floor.  
  
Pit. Pat.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok--------! I swear that's probably as close to a lemon I'll ever get. Sorry that was so   
short…. but as I said those regents exams are coming up. Besides this chapter was   
already late as it is. I can't add anymore today so this'll hafta do. But I assure you, the   
next chapter will be coming out quicker now that I have that stupid math regents out of   
the way.  



	4. Crimson Walls: Part I

  
Hmm….. Well, I've put off doing this fic for long enough!!! I've been thinking about   
handing this in for my Literature Story Project but I don't know how my teacher will   
react… The whole 1x2 thing and the whole making out scene I added… The project was   
for me to write a Young Adult Novel (we had a discussion and I insisted I could do ANY   
writing under pg- 13) (remember the Assassin that Could picture book I made *snigger*)   
Do you think I should do it???  
  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! Sorry this took so long!!!  
  
  
Chapter 3: Crimson Walls: Part I  
  
  
  
The drops of blood splattered onto the floor. The sound echoed in the unnatural silence of   
the hallway around me.   
  
Turning my hand upward, I looked at the palm of my hand. There was a gash in the   
center of my palm. While I looked at it, the blood quickly oozed out and formed a small   
puddle.   
  
I returned my hand to my side, dispersing the accumulated blood and slowly stood up.  
  
Knowing that it wouldn't matter, I wiped my hand off on my spandex. It wasn't as if   
anybody who saw it would live to tell; and it was black anyways.  
  
I took a step into the dark room and flipped the lights on. The lights turned on full force,   
causing white and red spots to obscure my vision of the door across the room. After   
blinking a few times the white spots disappeared but the red ones didn't.   
  
Realization hit me and I wished I hadn't turned the lights on. I wasn't seeing things and   
the wall wasn't red. Instead, there were massive amounts of blood sprayed against the   
wall. More like a few metallic spots were scattered among walls of pure crimson red.  
  
I felt a wave of nausea pass over me. I felt dizzy. Everywhere I looked was stained with   
blood.  
  
The blood itself only slightly made me uncomfortable. It was a war. Bloodshed was   
imminent. It made my job easier. Dead enemies. But these thoughts didn't ease, the pain   
of older and harsher memories the blood resurfaced.  
  
I looked at down at my hands. They were covered in blood. I could see the blood stream   
off in small bloody rivers. Not my own blood, but the blood of all the innocent children I   
killed. Especially the little girl I killed. The one that knew exactly where she was in life,   
the one that deserved to live instead of me… So many years ago, but the memory still   
fresh in my mind. It was long past, but still there was fresh blood staining my hands.   
  
I blinked once. Twice. The blood disappeared.  
  
I looked at the walls. The blood was still there. I blinked, once, twice and three times.   
The walls were as red as ever.   
  
Bloody… walls…  
  
Ignoring the onslaught of memories I studied the room. There was long mahogany table   
in the middle, papers and briefcases still spread on the surface. Leather recliners circled   
around the table. The most disturbing sight of all was the Oz soldiers' dead bodies   
scattered across the room.   
  
There must have been 15 of them. There were some collapsed in the corners of the room,   
they must have too afraid to even attempt an escape. There was one especially gruesome   
corpse that caught my attention. It was an Oz soldier, lying face down with an   
outstretched arm reaching for the door. He almost made it… there was as a large hole in   
his head. His face was lying in a growing puddle of his own blood and brain matter.  
  
Another horrible sight was at the table. A body lay stomach down in the center of the   
mahogany table. The face unnaturally twisted, and it's face etched into a gruesome   
scream and it's unseeing eyes stared at the ceiling.   
  
I looked down at the body in front of me. He had been stabbed in the back, and fell   
backwards, further impaling himself. The sharp bloody edge of the knife jutted out of his   
chest.   
  
It was the knife that cut me.  
  
That bastard better not have had aids…  
  
You could never know with the kind of people fighting for Oz…  
  
I felt a weird sense of familiarity when I looked at the knife. Then again it could be the   
blood that covered it or maybe even the corpse underneath it. It's for the mission I   
assured myself as I reached down and flipped the dead body on to its stomach. I grabbed   
the handle of the knife and pulled on it. At first it got stuck on something; probably bone,   
and then it easily slid out.   
  
Reaching down I grabbed a handful of the Oz uniform that wasn't covered in blood and   
cleaned off the knife.   
  
The edge was dangerously sharp; it could cut through skin without even applying   
pressure. The small button revealed that it was a switchblade. The sinister feeling in the   
pit of my stomach grew and grew. Knowing what would come next, I slowly flipped the   
handle; so I could clearly see the other side.  
  
Sure enough, in small silver letters the words "Death do us part" were engraved there.  
  
  
'Duo'. The name alone could mean so many different things to me.   
  
Right now it meant fear. 'Duo wasn't supposed to be here…'  
  
'What is that baka thinking?'  
  
'Death do us part' It held different meanings for Duo. Death has always followed him   
wherever he went. It was a secret wish that death would stop striking at everyone he   
loved. The fact that it was carved on a knife was also symbolic. Duo felt like he was tied   
to every hateful soul in the war. He blamed himself for soiling the innocence of fathers,   
brothers or sons with the war. To him death held release. So using the knife, he released   
tortured souls into the Great Beyond. Death held release for both of us. I guess he figured   
that my time hasn't come up yet. Gods of Death always have had a unique sense of logic.   
Especially Duo.  
  
'I should get this knife back to Duo. Then I should get him the hell out of here.'  
  
I slipped the knife into my pocket. I staggered another step, my body unwilling to go any   
further into the room. The stench of blood and decay were overwhelming. Using a chair   
as footing, I didn't see the dead body until it was too late; I leaped over the table.   
  
I approached the second door, walking over the bloody mess in front of it. The door was   
also left open, and the lights were off.   
  
This was extremely weird of Duo. He usually—'Shut Up!' Duo this, Duo that, you sound   
like some pathetic middle school boy! You're endangering this mission already. What if a   
soldier was to happen across Wing? Your precious gundam would be in the hands of the   
enemy! Goodbye peace and victory!  
  
Duo might be dead…  
  
Excuses, excuses… you're just trying to see him. Again I wondered when had I developed   
arguments with myself. Again I was met with the answer 'when I first met Duo', the   
problem was, I was still denying it. Probably a side effect from the training Dr. J gave   
me… Ah, a lot of emotional damage could be accounted for by the bastard J. For me my   
emotions are really my weakness. There's really nothing else left to do than dispose of my   
weaknesses…no matter how and what it is…   
  
Duo… is he one of my weaknesses? Am I supposed to dispose of him?  
  
With one swift kick I opened the door. In my hand was a machine gun I'd picked up from   
a soldier. I could barely make out a narrow hallway.   
  
I was used to darkness and I quickly found the light switch and turned it on. The lights   
took a few moments to come alive, and when it did, it looked light it was about to go out   
at any moment.  
  
Every second the lights would turn off, then sputter back to life. It added a feeling of   
anticipation to the heavy blanket of unnatural silence. I could feel the hairs on the back of   
my neck involuntarily rise.  
  
'What is this? The all-perfect Yuy is afraid of the dark?' my inner-mind taunted.  
  
It wasn't the dark. I usually felt more comfortable in the dark than in the light. I could   
feel Goosebumps rise up and down my arms…  
  
Something's wrong… Duo's in trouble…  
  
Stumbling a little, I took off at a run. I expertly turned sharp corners, avoided dead bodies   
and hurtled through doors, letting my instinct guide me.  
  
After what seemed like hours, I came to stop in front of a door. This one was closed, and   
I just knew that Duo would be in there. I reached for the doorknob. Doing so, I caught   
sight of my arm. It was covered in a slight film of perspiration. That's not normal; I can   
run 3 miles before breaking into a sweat. I wiped my arm against my forehead, and   
realized that it was also sweating. Not normal sweat but a cold one.   
  
A little sweat never stopped me before…that was true. Falling off a building, breaking my   
leg, getting shot twice couldn't stop me. Dismissing my abnormal condition, I quickly,   
but also effortlessly silent, opened the door.   
  
My heart skipped a beat…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hah!!!!! Chapter 4 wasn't supposed to end there, but I didn't want to upload the entire   
chapter!! Hah!!!!! Warning: The gore from this part also continues in the second part.   
Who likes the title Crimson Walls? I like it. But the stupid thing is, I make up mediocre   
chapter titles but the complete story title really Really sucks!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Crimson Walls: Part II

Thanks to everyone who's putting up with my uploading pattern!!!!! This chapter would be dedicated to two of my favorite online friends: Corinna and Mitsugi but this chapter isn't that happy....  
If anyone made a death fic it would be a curse to dedicate it to someone. It's like here's you're fic, now die!!!!   
  
Now I goa go read the fic Corinna recommended to me and I need to read the chapter Mitsugi's uploading!!!!  
  
  
My heart skipped a beat...  
  
  
Sure enough, Duo was sitting in the well-lit room. I was expecting him, but he still startled me. He was perched on the center of a metallic table, an array of weapons spread out around him. He cradled his left arm in his lap and held a roll of gauze in mouth. He looked incredibly vulnerable and lost in the clinical atmosphere around him. Slowly he turned to look at me. At first his eyes were emotionless and dead, but when he finally was looking at me, his eyes sparked back to life.  
  
"Hay Haro, whas upp? Ey whaz jus hinkin 'bou you." the fallen angel intelligently said to me around the gauze in his mouth. His grin brighter than any of the lights in the world or space for that matter...   
  
'Shut up. Can't you see he's hurt?'  
  
I didn't respond. But I felt a smirk creeping onto my face, so I turned and locked the door. My smirk completely gone, I turned back to face Duo. "What's the matter with your arm?" I asked him, fighting to keep my voice and thoughts in control.  
  
" 'S nuthin'. "  
  
It clearly wasn't nothing. I walked up to him and took a look at his arm. He didn't try to hide the wound but I saw a blush creep on to his face. His arm had a deep gash. Maybe one of the soldiers had gotten close enough to use a knife? I gingerly took the gauze from his mouth. Taking an antiseptic wipe out from my pocket, my fingers brushed against his knife.  
  
I took the knife and placed it into his free hand. While he was distracted, I cleaned the gash.  
  
"Shit!" he exclaimed loudly, more from the shock than the pain.  
  
I could smell his lavender shampoo. It was doing weird things inside my head. It was hard to focus, being so close to him.  
  
'What the hell is happening to me?'  
  
My fingers trembling, I slowly unraveled the gauze, hoping Duo wouldn't notice. Looking down at him, I was sure he knew something was wrong. He looked at me, biting his lip in concentration, the concern evident in his violet eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
'As a partner...'  
  
"Nothing," quickly changing the subject I asked him "what happened to your arm?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Duo's P.O.V.)   
  
"C'mon you're obviously not well. What's wrong?"  
  
Heero didn't acknowledge me saying anything. Instead he tightened his grip on my arm.   
  
"Heero! You know I'm right! Just tell me what's wrong..."  
  
Standing before me, I could see Heero's eyes narrow significantly. Beads of sweat started to stream down from his forehead. I could practically see the tension radiating off of him. His fingers hadn't stopped trembling since he walked into the room.  
  
'Is he sick? Heero's never gotten sick before... maybe one of the Oz soldiers poisoned him?'   
  
Giving one last tug, Heero finished tying the bandages. He was visibly sagging against the table, a MAJOR deal, for him. Heero, the perfect soldier who had a back as straight as a board and would never be caught dead showing a weakness, was now trembling. Something. Was. Majorly. Wrong.  
  
'Something must've happened'  
  
Heero let his arms dangle at his sides. He was staring at my wounded arm, and wouldn't look directly at me.   
  
"Heero! Would you stop being so stupid and tell me what's wrong?!"  
  
Unable to stop himself in time, he looked me straight in the eyes. His blue eyes were over flowing with pain and confusion. It was heart wrenching, just looking at him. He'd gotten noticeably paler, making the dark rings under his eyes seem bigger and making him look a lot more weak than he was. But then again, he could have been dying from an Oz chemical at that very moment and I would have just been sitting there thinking about him.  
  
Slowly he opened his mouth to say something. It seemed like an incredibly hard thing to do. I wasn't sure if it was caused by his condition or by him trying to open up to me, but whichever it was, it looked like it was taking it's toll on him.  
  
"I-just... I wan-ted..." suddenly Heero collapsed. His eyes widening in shock, and then quickly shutting. As close as he was, he fell into my outstretched arms. At the first touch, I could tell he was burning up with a fever.   
  
Struggling just a bit, I pushed my collected weapons to one side and I laid Heero onto the table. It wasn't exactly a 5 star bed, and it looked like a gurney... how appropriate... Ripping off a portion of my black shirt, I looked down at my shirt in vain.  
  
'There goes another shirt' I thought sarcastically, trying to shield myself from the great concern I was feeling for the other pilot.  
  
I took the cloth and gently soaked up the sweat from Heero's forehead, trying my best to not disturb him. As soon as I lifted the cloth away from his forehead, I realized he had slipped into R.E.M.  
  
Fever induced nightmares...  
  
Heero's dreams were NEVER pleasant. Yes, I admit I pay more attention to him than I should at safe houses... But the point is that fever induced nightmares had a tendency to be bad, and at the same time Heero dreams were definitely bad. Meaning Heero was about to have some very, VERY bad dreams... In the middle of an Oz base no less  
  
'Gah, Heero, you pick the worst times...'  
  
I could see Heero's muscles start to twitch. The sweat seemed to impossibly increase and Heero's eyebrows began to furrow. Before I could react, I heard footsteps out side the door. "I found him! He's in here!" came a shout from outside the door. Then the sound of more hurried footsteps resonated throughout the silent room.  
  
'Oh shit!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Heero's P.O.V.)  
  
I could feel myself being drawn towards Duo's wide violet eyes. His eye's violet depths were endless, and I could feel myself falling into it. Then in an instant, I was plunged into complete darkness.  
  
At first I didn't move and checked on my status. The sweating and the other abnormalities were gone. But the sense of foreboding wasn't.  
  
Ever so slowly the things around me came into focus. I was in a large white room, it was empty at first, but soon a single door and a video camera came into view. Lastly and slowest of all, a clear glass box came into existence. Inside was a small figure, around 5 years of age, I couldn't tell if it was male or female much less who it was. Even slower still, the messy brown hair came into detail, and not long after, the wide Prussian blue eyes.  
  
'It's me...'  
  
'I know what's going to happen...'  
  
I heard the door open, instinctively, I thought it was an Oz soldier, but in the back of my head, I knew exactly who it was.   
  
A gray haired old man walked into the room. He wore small glasses, the type the mad men in horror movies would wear. Everyone knew him as Dr. J. Behind him walked a woman in her mid-thirties. She had mid-length light brown hair and sky-blue eyes.   
  
"You are not going to do anything else!" She shrieked in a heavy Japanese accent.  
  
"This is for the good of humanity. You'll do as I say," replied Dr. J   
  
"I do not care about humanity! I gave you Odin in exchange for my freedom you imbecile!" Her voice was rising higher and higher. The younger me, in the box started to cry. I knew why. The woman was my mother; I could barely recognize her even when I was young. She never acknowledged me and I usually never saw her. I didn't know about the argument, but I knew what was going to happen next.  
  
"The name is now Heero Yuy. This will be your last test ok?"   
  
"Hmph. Finally," said the woman indignantly.   
  
Taking metal chains, Dr. J. strapped the woman's back to the top of the box. Finding she couldn't move, the woman started to panic.   
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, not sure if she could trust the doctor or not.   
"Your last test..." the doctor snorted, not even trying to hide his laughter.  
  
I could see the knife materialize in the younger Heero's hand.   
  
"Heero. Kill her." He stared at the boy expectantly.  
  
"No..." replied Heero looking hurt and betrayed.   
  
"Soldiers have no use for emotions," said J in a reprimanding and cynical tone.  
  
"But...she's my ...momma," said the boy in between sobs.  
  
"Those are the emotions that will kill you in the end. Kill her now, before I kill both of you."  
  
The little boy started sobbing so hard that he couldn't even respond.   
  
"Kill her now."  
  
Realizing the doctor was seriously about to let her be killed, the woman started to scream loudly.   
  
"Do it now." His voice wasn't loud, and the screams were deafeningly loud. Yet I heard him like he had screamed it in my ear.   
  
I tried to move from where I was standing, and I couldn't. I wanted to do anything possible not just stand there. But I couldn't move, couldn't cover my ears, couldn't stop looking at screaming woman, couldn't stop myself from the unmasked horror in my own eyes and I couldn't ignore the amused look on Dr. J's face.  
  
"Kill her."  
  
What Dr. J said surprised me. He was looking straight at me. Not my younger self. I blinked, and suddenly I was sitting inside the box, able to see everything I could all those years back. But now I could also see my younger self.  
  
I could hear the woman struggling in the bonds. She thought I was going to kill her. I grasped the knife, weighing it, testing it to see if it was real or not some horrible nightmare. It was heavy, 10 pounds at least, but it was like an ethereal feather in my hands. I flipped it over. A sense of déjà vu overwhelmed me. It was the same knife I gave Duo. The same knife he engraved 'Death do us part' on. The same knife I used to kill my mother.  
  
Why hadn't I remembered?  
Before I could do anything, the younger me sprang up against the glass of the box. He held the knife up to his throat. I looked at the knife in my hand. Slowly it dissolved into nothingness, even as I held it.  
  
"I'll do it. I don't care."  
  
This caused Dr. J to break out into a fit of maniacal laughter.  
  
"Kill her. Now!" exclaimed J instantly losing all the mirth from his voice, and instead, as sharp as the knife I once held in my hand.  
  
The younger me, finally seeing the hopelessness of the situation, lowered the knife from his neck. In a monotone voice he, or rather I, stated, "Mission acknowledged".   
  
Quicker than what should have possible, the younger me jammed the knife into the woman's back. The tip of the knife pierced through her, and came out in the middle of her chest. With a gurgling noise from deep within, the woman slumped against the box.   
  
Dr. J smiled triumphantly, "For your punishment, you're going to have a little," he trailed off for a moment. Opening the door, he walked out. Right before he shut the door, he glanced back at me "time out." Treating me like a normal kid, like I was a regular 5 year old, not someone who had just killed his own mother.  
  
The younger Heero cried out. The strangled sob echoed around the silent room. Slowly, the blood, no longer absorbed by the blood-soaked shirt, started seeping out of the dead body. Seemingly drip by drip, the blood began overflowing and drained down the glass walls.  
  
Suddenly ripped apart from my younger self, I stood in the center of the fading room. I could still see the cube; it was covered in blood. And I could faintly see the shadow of my younger self, trying vainly to hold his mother. We were two different people; I was so far out now, I didn't even compare to the boy.   
  
With one last strangled gasp, he fell to the floor. No longer indistinguishable from the corpse above him.   
  
The room around me faded to black.   
  
Maybe we have one thing in common... neither if us cry...  
  
I felt a drop of liquid hit me squarely in the forehead. It was warm and sticky. Fearing the worst, I rubbed it off with my hand. Looking down, I saw it was blood.   
  
I looked up. Whichever way was up, in the epitome of darkness I was stranded in. I saw it seemed like the whole sky, was painted a dark crimson color. But I knew better than that. Life would never be that easy on me. It was blood...  
  
In less than a minute, and yet agonizingly slowly the blood had reached me. It seemed to creep down the walls around me. And soon I was knee-deep in it. The most horrible fact was that it was still warm. Like it was flowing from someone who'd been just killed.  
  
I could no longer see any blackness. All I could see was the dark red blood flowing down the walls. The crimson blood....  
  
The crimson walls...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanx for reading, now REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1  
  
  



End file.
